Love and Despair
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Sin importar lo que tuviese que sacrificar, Enoshima Junko llegaría a la desesperación que tanto anhelaba, ¿qué mejor forma de lograrlo que perder a su amor?


**Disclaimer:** Dangan ronpa ni sus personajes me pertenece.

 **Número de palabras:** 546.

 **Pareja:** Leon Kuwata x Enoshima Junko (Junkeon/Leonko)

 **Advertencias:** Pareja crack, situaciones alteradas de los capítulos originales del anime/juego, posible Ooc [Fuera de personaje], narración de dudosa calidad.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

 **LOVE AND DESPAIR**

* * *

Con tal de poder verlo, con tal de poder sentirlo, Enoshima Junko haría lo posible por conseguir desesperación. Sin importar a quien dañara, inclusive, no importaba si ella misma era quien la sufría. Después de todo, es la emoción que más disfrutaba sentir, y no había nadie que ella deseara arruinara su desesperación; por esa razón las primeras víctimas en su juego de vida escolar del asesinato mutuo habían sido escogidas por ella misma, planificando cada detalle, y engañando a su hermana (quien se hacía pasar por ella, mientras que Junko se encontraba observándolos a todos por las cámaras) para que todo marchara como lo había planeado.

Todo empezaba por su mayor obstáculo, Leon Kuwata. Al ser titulada como la Súper Desesperación de Preparatoria, no podía permitir que sentimientos amorosos intervinieran en sus planes, ella jamás se detendría hasta obtener la desesperación que buscaba, ¿y qué mayor desesperación que perder a tu amado?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Enoshima Junko se encontraba babeando de sólo imaginar tal desesperación, aquéllos chicos no sabían todo lo que les esperaba. Los recuerdos de sus compañeros habían sido borrados, pero ella aún recordaba los momentos que pasó con sus compañeros, y por alguna razón a quien siempre recordó más fue a Leon. Siempre intentó evitar tales acercamientos, porque sabía que el chico sólo se fijaba en las chicas bonitas, a lo que lleva a Sayaka Maizono, la carnada perfecta para que Leon se acercase, sólo hacía falta que la Súper Idol de Preparatoria se dejase llevar por la desesperación, ¿qué mejor formas que sus "incentivos"?

Dejando todo eso a un lado, ¿qué era lo que Junko había visto en Leon? No era más que un chico superficial, incluso aburrido ante los ojos de la rubia.

A él le gustaba recibir la atención de las chicas, por ende, al no recibir el de La Súper Modelo de Preparatoria, por no decir, que ni siquiera una sonrisa le brindaba al momento de él "brillar", lo hacía querer acercarse más a la rubia, por lo que en esos años que estuvieron en preparatoria, él intentó llamar la atención de Junko, incluso, volviéndose la única chica a la que quería realmente conquistar.

No supo cuando fue que la presencia de Leon empezó a agradarle a Junko, o verla menos molesta; pero realmente no importaba el "cuando" sino lo que sentía en ese momento, y era que le gustaba el Súper Beisbolista de Preparatoria.

Ante los ojos de cualquiera podían verlos bien como pareja, una súper modelo y un súper beisbolista, hasta podían llegar a ser la pareja más envidiable, y pudo haber sido realidad, debido a que el sentimiento era correspondido; pero Junko sólo se aprovechó de eso, después de todo el amor no era más poderoso que la desesperación. Por lo que sólo lo usaría a su favor; y al ver a Leon Kuwata caer en desesperación mientras era ejecutado, la había hecho encender una gran llama en su corazón, no sabía cómo explicar tal desesperación, se dio cuenta que quizá jamás la llegue a sentir tanto como lo hacía en ese momento, ni siquiera matar a su propia hermana le había provocado tal sentimiento.

Porque Junko había matado al chico que amaba casi tanto como a la desesperación.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Buenas! Nuevamente escribiendo de este juego/anime, esta vez de otra pareja que jamás pudo llegar a ser canon, se nota que me gusta mucho lo difícil ¿no? Jaja, bueno espero haber representado bien la personalidad de Junko, unir a dos personajes de los cuales no se mostró casi interacción se me hace muy difícil, pero cuando hay imaginación nada es imposible, si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado! Cualquier duda, sugerencia o inquietud serán aceptadas siempre y cuando sean bajo respecto. Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido!


End file.
